My eternal Friend, Lover and Saviour
by Anime-girl-next-door
Summary: In the past Yuki and Luka were lovers. But Yuki forgot, through arising memories and haunting dreams can Yuki remember his forgotten life?
1. Prologue

_His touch was so warm_

_His eyes shone like the full moon, full yet so haunting_

_His dark tresses tickled me as he placed his lips upon mine._

"_Yuki, till the very end I will be with you. Every time your heart aches I will bear the pain, every time you cry I will wipe away your tears and every time you feel lonely I will remain by your side and give you my companionship, friendship and love for you are mine and I am yours."_

_Slowly I looked up at him; his brilliant and beautiful being was still a sight I always stop to indulge in even to this day. Luka, the love of my life stared at me with those gorgeous, strong eyes that he possessed. Throughout my entire life I have met various people, some were beautiful yet they were spoiled with their ugly attitude and selfish personality but not my Luka. He was passionate, caring, kind and loving. The perfect partner for me and most of all he was special, oh so very special._

"_Luka you give me strength by just having you with me. With you by my side I will thrive, no matter how hard the journey is, till the end and even beyond that my heart will truly beat for you and you alone."_

_As I said those words a soft smile made its way across look flawless face. Many people took one look at him and called him beautiful but me, I call him flawless for he has no fault, only perfections. Honestly he has tried to show me some of his faults but I did not acknowledge them as I did not want to know them. My love for him overlooked any flaw he may have truly had and just re-created it so that it didn't exist._

_Currently he was holding me in his arms and by being in his embrace I was in heaven, in paradise for I simply didn't want to leave. He took his left hand and gently ran it through my long hair that was in a mess of tangles. Even though I was tired, my skin was dull and my hair was a mess I simply did not care for I knew my Luka cared for me even with my obvious imperfections. When we first got closer I was always conscious of how I looked and acted but Luka did not care. He insisted I just act relaxed for he did not deem it necessary for me to go to extensive measures to impress him as he found me attractive through my natural self._

_He ran his hand through my light bronze hair, after running his long, slender finger through my hair he placed his hand on my cheek. His hand was warm, his gaze was warm and my heart began to beat faster and faster as I was in bliss._

"_Yuki…."_

_His voice so seductive and velvety that it could easily lull me into a dream-filled sleep. Luka did not say anything else as there was no need for words, our eyes could speak for us. We were happy together, no matter what happened we were happy and that was all we both needed right now, each other. Even though my throat was dry, a side effect of being around Luka, I decided to voice my mind._

"_Luka, I l-"_

_I couldn't finish my sentence as the man of my dreams placed his lips upon mine again and once again I felt the same tingling sensations spread throughout my thin framed body. No matter how many times Luka kissed me the thrilling sensations always came to my body for it was simply how my body reacted to him. I did not care for it truly meant there was a connection between us and that was a great thing to know. _

_Slowly Luka moved his head away from mine. He looked at me with a loving look, I couldn't deny his feelings for me as his eyes revealed all and it was the same with me. _

"_Yuki…no matter what happens; I will guard you physically and emotionally. My body will be your shield and your weapon. I am yours for all eternity and nothing can break our bond."_

I smiled; the emotions within me began to rage in delight. I felt his commitment, I felt his strength and I felt his love. This encouraged me to raise my head and kiss him in order to continue our time together and to show the love I hold for him.

_He is my Luka._

_My eternal friend._

_My eternal lover._

_And my eternal savior._

Xx_xX

Ok here is the prologue of my new story, so looking forward to see what my fellow Yuki and Luka fans think.

Please R&R, it encourages and inspires me.


	2. I wake up and Wonder

**I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer of My eternal friend, lover and savior Karin Kuran, thanks for your review.**

_"Yuki…no matter what happens; I will guard you physically and emotionally. My body will be your shield and your weapon. I am yours for all eternity and nothing can break our bond."_

_I smiled; the emotions within me began to rage in delight. I felt his commitment, I felt his strength and I felt his love. This encouraged me to raise my head and kiss him in order to continue our time together and to show the love I hold for him._

_He is my Luka._

_My eternal friend._

_My eternal lover._

_And my eternal savior._

Xx_xX

Immediately I wake up as the dream fades away from my unconscious. Steadily I raise my body up so I am sitting in my large bed with the covers scattered across my legs. My hands, they're shaky and unsteady and there's a thin layer of sweat covering my face.

A dream….that dream…it is but one of many dreams that have visited my sleep recently but this one was the most vivid and gave off the most realistic impression They say dreams can send you messages or predictions that may occur in your life. Luka….he was in my dream and he was holding me but I wasn't me, I was someone different yet it felt so familiar. What did that dream mean?

It's now the middle of the night, most likely two in the morning as I can see the full moon still quite high in the sky. I'll probably not see it tomorrow due to ever moving phases of the moon. The moon in fact is quite a lot like people. It goes through different phases, some are more full while others are only half there yet the moon is always there and is a constant thing in our lives.

It makes me think, about a lot of things actually. There are people I've met during my past and I've had different experiences with them all. The children at the orphanage, I always felt like their big brother so I was always protective of them. All the workers in the orphanage, I always looked up to them and did my best to make them smile as they practically raised me. And Kanata…..no..he is of the past but even though he isn't who he once was, the Kanata-san I once knew was a great man, an inspiration. His past self is still an inspiration as he showed me that no matter where you come from you can be strong and have other depend on you.

_I open my eyes and I can see you._

My life in the Giou Clan is certainly a hectic one. I remember meeting Tsukumo-kun and Toko-chan, they were the first ever Zweilt Guardians I'd ever meet and they made an everlasting impression. Then meeting the rest of the members was a new experience that I can never forget.

Then after learning of the long centuries of war, my emotions skyrocketed to a whole new level. Not only had the Giou Clan been fighting for so long but to do so Takashiro-san, the head of the Giou Clan, had every member, myself included, of the Giou clan to be reincarnated to keep up the fight against the Duras who were trying to seek the world's destruction through praying on the darkness in every human's heart.

_I close my eyes and I can see only darkness, you are gone._

The war was something on going and due to my past and due to my sense of belonging with the Giou Clan I fought and stayed with my family. My power, God's Light, takes away the pain of my comrades and allows me to take on their pain so I know all too well the true pain they suffer, all for protecting me.

Even though I have taken care of some dreadful injuries I feel I have dealt with worse ones. Maybe a forgotten memory or something stronger. I have been told by different members of the Giou Clan that I was a reincarnation and during my last life, when I was a girl, I took on an injury so great that it soon led to me becoming ill and ultimately my death.

_Even though my eyes are closed, I know you are there._

That dream I had….I can only imagine that it would be my past life as I was indeed a girl previously but why did I dream of Luka as well. Were we…..

No…no way would that happen! I could instantly feel the heat creep up to my cheeks; I knew if I looked at a mirror my face would be exceedingly pink due to blushing. In all honesty I truly don't know how to feel around Luka. I know that I always feel so comfortable and safe around him as he has always defended me during the fighting that was apparently temporarily over.

Never once has Luka talked to me about being together in my past life or during my current one but I can't help but think that every time I look into his soft silver gaze that there is something stronger hiding behind those dazzling irises. These emotions in my head right now, they're too confusing, if only I knew more about my previous life and more about Luka, then maybe my I could make sense of these dreams.

Tomorrow I am going to talk to Toko-chan about this and ask her to tell me everything she can remember about my previous life. She was after all apparently my best friend in my previous life so she was more than likely to help answer my questions.

"Hopefully tomorrow I'll find out the truth."

After speaking those words I sighed in discontent, I would have to wait before I found out the truth. With a small amount of stretching for my arms I then lied down, rested my head on my pillows, pulled my quilt up to my shoulders and closed my eyes. For now I hope I can dream of something I am more familiar with instead of a forgotten past.

A forgotten Past

Unanswered questions

And a dreamless sleep

**Please R&R as it inspires and motivates me to create new chapters. **


	3. Is my heart beating faster?

**Ok here we go a new chapter!**

**SoraDreams, Karin Kuran I'd like to thank you for your reviews. **

**Karin Kuran, sess18, shebacatb10, xXshoXx I'd like to thank you for adding my story to your story alert.**

**SoraDreams I'd to thank you for favouriting.**

**Every review, favourite nad story alert I get brings me motivation and inspiration. Now tell me this, what would you like to see on the next chapter?**

**XxXx~~xXxX**

_x~xLukax~x_

For years I have lived in solitude and dealt with loneliness. Even though there was no one by my side for a few decades, I do know that that one special person was always by my side. Our hearts are connected through our contract and through our emotions and desire for one another. I can remember her so well, the most gentle eyes and a sincere smile. I'd never think twice about becoming involved with a human but she is the exception, because she was able to catch and hold my attention.

Years have gone by and finally she…or he is back. In all honesty I don't care if Yuki is a boy in this life, he still has the same gentle smile and soft eyes that I fell in love with so long ago.

I can see in his eyes that he has remembrance of me but it's just not quite there yet. For now that's enough, as ling as I can be in Yuki's life and he's safe then I happy to love him from afar. My heart aches for him, it honestly does but I've told myself in the past and I still agree now that I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Young Toko told me that ne day all of Yuki's memories will return to him, its just due to him being reborn as a boy it'll take a while longer. That's fine for me, as long as Yuki stays the same I will wait for an eternity and even longer to be reunited with him through our minds, heart and soul.

Now you may be wondering what I am doing as all these thoughts go through my mind. Currently I am perched on a branch of a tall tree that stands next to Yuki's bedroom window. Even in the darkest night I protect him, he is my precious person and I will guard him till my last breath. All though he doesn't know of his past life and our past relationship, I will love him now and forever.

I see Yuki right now, he's sitting in his bed after waking up what looks like a nightmare. I don't like seeing him sad nor in pain. I remember seeing his face of despair the first time he found out about Duras; it was one of shock and disbelief. Heck I would've felt the same if I were in his situation. But amazingly, my dear Yuki handled it rather well and got over the shock of demons existing rather quickly.

I watched Yuki as he went into a deep thought; it was obvious he was thinking about his dream. Minutes later, his eye lids began to droop, a sure sign that fatigue was taking over again. I chuckled softly, Yuki might be able to take on the pain of others but he got tired easily, not that I mind for I find the picture of him sleeping completely adorable, not that I'll openly admit it.

Finally realizing that sleepiness was too overpowering, Yuki finally lay back into bed. Hopefully he won't wake up again, I'd hate it if he began having trouble sleeping, it wouldn't be good for his health at all.

Yuki's eyes began to close as he entered the world of slumber, and soon he went to sleep. Additionally I also saw his eyebrows twitch, a sure sign that he was dreaming.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about…_

_x~xMorningx~x _

Morning came sooner than I expected. Fortunately I never dreamt of Luka or my past life. My dreams were filled of fond memories that occurred during my time at the twilight mansion. We had all gone fishing to the nearby lake and Hotsuma had a fish caught on the fishing pole but it was too strong and it ended up with him ending up in the river with a broken pole. He wasn't too happy about that.

A smile escaped my lips as I remembered that moment. I've had lots of experiences with the Giou Clan, both good and bad. The worst, thankfully, had come and gone and now my life has revolved around happier times and I hope the good times continue for as long as possible. Speaking of times, I wonder what time it is. Looking to the clock on the bedside cupboards I saw that my alarm clock read 8:30, an early enough time in the morning. Normally I would leap out of bed and rush to get ready for school but since today was a Saturday, it was a rather early hour.

I then went on to get ready for my day with my usual routine of changing, brushing my teeth and washing my face etc. Finally prepped and ready for the day I came out of my en suite and into my room dressed in a white collared, long sleeved shirt with a pair of light blue denim jeans with my bed time slippers that I like to wear indoors. As always I put my laundry in the basket that was present near my bedroom door that led outside to the hallway.

Finally ready I made my way to the door and stepped outside into the hallway. Once outside I spotted Tsukumo who was walking down the hallway.

"Tsukumo-kun, morning!"

In response to my greeting the silver haired boy turned around and smiled to me in greeting with a small hello wave.

"Morning Yuki-kun, cheery as always I see."

"Yeah I guess so. Here tell me have you seen Toko-chan this morning?"

"Toko? Yeah she already went down into the dining hall for breakfast, you know how she is on the weekend. With no school to worry about she's full of energy but unfortunately that means she's a handful."

"I guess you're right. How about we go on downstairs before she manages to eat everything…again."

"Yeah you got a point; if she heard you say that line she'll probably think you were hinting that she was fat."

Immediately as Tsukumo said that I immediately became flustered.

"No! No! I hadn't meant it to come out like that. Sure she eats a lot and…wait no…that's not what I mean..I me-"

"Yuki, Yuki! Relax I was just kidding, it's just a joke."

And after hearing that I immediately felt like a fool, he was only joking while I was taking it seriously like I had been charged with a crime.

"Ah yes, a joke. I totally knew it was a joke the whole time."

Now was a good moment for an anime sweat drop for that was a really awkward moment. Noticing Yuki's awkwardness Tsukumo let out a soft chuckle. Yuki always got himself into funny situations.

"Anyway Yuki-kun, why don't we go get something to eat and be set for the day. I'm pretty sure Takashiro-san said yesterday that he wanted to discuss something important with us this morning so we'd better hurry along."

"Of course, he did mention he'd like to tell us during the morning."

I was going to walk down until I remembered; I hadn't put on my watch earlier. Nowadays, ever since I got my watch from Toko-chan, I always wore it so it felt weird not putting it on in the morning.

"Hey Tsukumo-kun, I forgot my watch but you go on ahead."

After uttering those words the silver haired boy gave me a small smile and nodded. He then proceeded to walk down the long hallway and around the corner before I heard him speak loudly,

"Hurry Yuki, you know how Takashiro-san can get impatient with us."

Quickly as I could I ran back to my room in order to retrieve my watch. It was a nice one that had a golden and white face with a gold band. It was simple but nice and all the more special since it was Toko-chan who gave it to me, after all she was one of the people in the Twilight Mansion I was most closet too, except for Luka. Luka….

I wonder where he is right now. Odds are that he was in the dining room listening to a hot headed Zweilt Guardian go on about how tired he was and that he should have more time to sleep. A blush slowly spread across his cheeks as he thought of Luka and all the positive and amazing things about him.

_He's tall_

_He's strong_

_He's fearless_

_He's mine…wait what?_

_Mine…no wait he's not mine. Where did that come from?_

Instantly Yuki's face became crimson at the thought of thinking about Luka in a possessive manner.

Yuki unconsciously gulped but after doing so he realised his mouth and throat and dry. These thoughts of Luka, they were messing with him, yeah that's it. These thoughts are just silly day dreams, absolutely nothing to worry about.

After opening my bedroom, I immediately spotted my watch that lay beside my pillow. I entered the room and by habit I closed the door behind me. Quickly and efficiently I placed my watch on my left wrist and made it sure it was securely fastened.

Happy that it was on securely I made my way back to my door. Due to me being happy I had my eyes closed as I walked with a smile on my face, so I opened the door with ease with my eyes still closed. It wasn't until my body bumped into something hard that I opened my eyes. What I thought was hard turned out to be a body, a strong body at one. I saw before me black clothing and the person wearing the black clothing was much taller than me.

Looking up at the person blocking me from exiting my room, my hazel eyes came into contact with silver ones. It was Luka, silver eyed Luka. My heart started pounding oh so fast and I knew my face was going to go red, I just knew it.

"_Yuki, everyone's waiting on you."_

That voice, it tantalized my senses so strongly that it was overwhelming. My heart began beating so fast, so fast that it almost hurt. And there was not doubt in my mind that my face was going red, I could literally feel the heat on them.

Without warning Luka placed both of his pale, slender hands on my shoulders and leaned down so we were at the same eye level. His eyes looked at me with curiosity, he spoke his curiosity with that velvety voice of his.

"_Yuki…."_

He inched closer so our faces were only an inch away from one another.

"_Why is your face so red?"_

**XxXx~~xXxX**

**Please R&R as it inspires and motivates me to write faster **


	4. Remembrance of my beloved

**Ok I am super duper sorry about not updating for a whole 2-3 months (I don't even know how long it's been) A lot has been going on since I last updated, I went on a month long holiday to Australia (it rocked) and was doing a whole bunch of stuff with my friends and now I'm going back to school on Monday (Oh what fun) So thank you, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite, alerted and are following this story. It makes me jump for joy and I hope this chapter makes you all happy **

Xx_xX

_I am the embodiment of shadows, the background of the night. I am Luka and I shall tell you how I fell for another being. Before I got to know my beloved I was the right hand man of the Demon King. The Demon King, a sadistic and cruel Dura is what he is. He has lived for thousands of years and has sought to cover the world in dark shadows that are created by the shadows of human's emotions. Everyone holds darkness in them no matter who they are. _

_As a high ranking Opast, one of the General Class, I was one who received direct orders from the Demon King himself. He ordered me to take the life of God's Light. This person has this title as we were unaware of their name at the time due to the ceremony of reincarnation. _

_You see, the ones who are opposed to the Duras are the fighters known as the Zweilt Guardians. Each of them all have a special power that matches their personality and traits. There is an on going war between the Duras and the Zweilts. So to keep fighting against us Duras who can live lengthened lives compared to humans, the Zweilts are reincarnated through the generations. The Demon King has come to the conclusion that the best way to weaken the Zweilts is to destroy God's Light, the one person who is able to greatly heal all the other Zweilt Guardians wounds if they sustain damage in battle against the Duras._

_So I went in search of the enemy's base, also known as the Twilight mansion, located in the large city of Tokyo. Luckily I've been there before, due to a previous mission, and was able to locate it despite it having a magic barrier which concealed its location. I made my way there and I began my task. I was to observe, decipher their strengths and weaknesses and of course kill God's Light. After weeks of surveying the large grounds I came to understand each person and their role within the household. Unfortunately I never got to have a proper look at God's Light, all I've discovered so far is that God's Light is a female called Yuki who is slightly bed-ridden who hopes to walk outside on her own soon. At least that's what I learned from hearing all the other people within the Twilight Mansion talk about her._

_I've noticed that when everyone talks about God's Light, they had a kind of warmth in their voice that hints they all held a strong bond with her. I was patiently waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. I couldn't do it inside otherwise I would instantly be detected due to some powerful and magical security system that had been installed in the large residence by some Zweilt who goes by the name of Shusei._

…_..Finally after days of waiting…..God's Light let her presence be known as she stepped into the courtyard. I immediately knew it was her, she had this aura that was different from the rest. I didn't see her face as it was buried in a book but I saw the rest of her. Her body was thin in frame but not sickly thin, just slender. She had long ash-brown hair that looked soft and her skin was as white as milk. She looked graceful yet so strong, at the time I thought my mind was out of it but I see different now._

_I waited till she came to a stop. She exited through the large back door of the mansion and made her way into the luxuriously spacious back garden until she came to the end of the garden and placed herself onto a beautifully carved wooden bench. She was still fully concentrated on her book and no one else was around. Now was the perfect moment to strike._

_Silently I jumped from tree to tree; there was a cluster of trees within the very back of the garden. I perched myself on a large branch, braced myself to leap and steadied my hand which would make the killing bow. As I leapt from the branch at lightning speed, God's Light simultaneously lowered the book from her face so I was able to finally get a look at her features. My hand had been ready to strike but when it was one inch away from her face, it froze. Not just my hand but all of me was frozen for my silver eyes were looking into a pool of distinguishing light brown._

_As I was frozen in place, the girl looked rather perplexed as if she was confused about what was going on and why I was here. She opened her mouth to speak and I swear my heart beated for the first time in my thousand year existence._

"_Your eyes…I've seen them in my dreams" _

Xx_xX

"_Your eyes Yuki, even to this day I see them vividly in my dreams as I do now"_

Those were the words that went through my mind as I stared at Yuki's delightful bright brown eyes. Everytime I see them, I can't help but feel I have to keep him safe for he is my precious angel, sent from God to me. Now that I look away from his eyes and focus on his entire face I notice his cheeks are rather red. Worry quickly spread through me. Did he have a fever? Was he sick? So I questioned him.

"Yuki…why is your face so red?"

As I questioned him I subconsciously leaned closer towards him in an attempt to get a better look at him. As I got closer I took attention towards his lips, oh how I wanted to kiss him to let him know how I truly felt but this wasn't the time for that.

"Do you have a fever?"

I placed my left hand upon his forehead but it was normal, no abnormal warmth at all. Then I moved my left hand from his forehead to his cheek where I noticed where the redness was present. His cheeks were warm, maybe he was catching a cold.

"I…uuhh..ha…"

Unfortunately Yuki never finished his sentence as his eyes began to become glassy and his body went weak due to him fainting. With my instincts kicking in, I immediately wrapped my arms around him so his body wouldn't meet the floor that would result him being in pain later on. Slightly uncurling Yuki, I took a look at him.

His face had a peaceful expression, but I noticed there was a bit of darkness underneath his eyes. Did he not sleep ok last night? Concerned for his health I carried Yuki's unconscious body back into his room. He fainted and right now the best place was for him to rest. So I carefully got Yuki into his bed and under his duvet and managed not to stir him.

"Sodom"

My familiar, Sodom, immediately appeared at my side as I called his name. Currently he is in his young boy form with the cat's tail, his favourite of course. Due to him being apart of me, he immediately was able to understand what had happened to Yuki, which is why he didn't ask any questions.

"Sodom, please inform everyone else that Yuki's fainted but I've put him to bed and that it's best if he's left alone for another while."

"Of course Master!"

The cheerful familiar gave me a cheery smile which I couldn't help but chuckle at. With great energy that seemingly comes out of nowhere, Sodom dashed across Yuki's room and exited through the open door and as he exited he cleverly closed the door.

As the soft click of the door echoed through Yuki's spacious room, I turned my attention to the one I felt heated emotion for. He just looked so innocent and beautiful lying there. I wanted to kiss him. Normally I wouldn't even try due to him not knowing our past but now it wouldn't be so bad, would it? These were the thoughts that raced through my head as I slowly lowered my head down to Yuki's….

Xx_xX

**Well there you go. What did ya think? Did you like it? More romance needed? Tell me now, I want to know what you want in the next chapter.**

**R&R for it lets me give you virtual hugs! (I'm hyper as I type this)**


End file.
